User blog:Karly413/Why iLove Freddie Benson
[[Video:Freddie Benson - Lest be friends so we can make out |thumb|352px|left|ILost my mind ]Nathan Karl Kress] (born November 18, 1992) is an American Film, Television and Voice actor. A professional child model since the age of three. He is best known for h is role as Freddie Benson on iCarly .[1] Early lifeEdit Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California to devoutChristian parents, and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/d/d4/Nathan_Kress_Fanlala_Interview_on_Cyberbullying.pngas an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a normal life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as''Chicken Little'', House, Drake and Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon comedy TV show iCarly.Fre thumb|300px|right|Nathan Kress thumb|300px|right|nathan kress ddie is very intelligent and is shown to be a bit of a "geeky, but cool," person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology. He is also a member of the A.V. "Finally gathered my thoughts on the episode. It's a long post so...no surprise if you skip it. haha After re-watching the final scene again, I can honestly say I’m really content with how things ended. They love each other. Not as just friends, but as more than friends. They have a connection and they don’t want to ruin it by trying to be something they’re not. That said, it doesn’t change the fact that they love each other. I feel like so many people are so lost in their creys (over on tumblr and such) over the break-up type thing, that they’re missing the massively positive development here. This ending, in a way, kind of seems to me to do the whole arc justice. The pet names and the, as some called it “ooc-ness”, was them trying to be something they weren’t. And they were mature enough to realize that. Their talk at the end was real and, it finally felt, to me anyways, like the pretense was falling down. They were finally really talking about everything. They literally dived head first into this relationship…but eventually they knew that they’d have to take a moment to stop and realize what they were doing. I mean, they finally really talked about the kiss. They finally really talked about their dynamics. This was easily the most intense moment ever on iCarly and I think Dan handled it well (though rather troll-like of course. ) Now, will Seddie be revisited later on? Are they endgame? Are they even really over? I’m not Dan, so I say nothing with 100% confidence in regards to the shows future, but this whole “I love you” thing, yeah it’s not going away. You can’t change that. This was ace and it seriously opens up so many possibilities. In fact, I almost find this ending preferrable to a clean cut "yeah we're a couple. everything is perfect." There's some ambiguity here that I think will be fun to see Dan play with."iCook *"Queso" - means "cheese"; *"Fantástico" - WIth this said, I completely believe they will end up together near the last episode. Dan is just not one of those people to "leave them hanging" with no pair. (i.e. zoey101, josh mindy). This is the first time he made a 4 part shipping arch. Why would he completely throw away the dynamics of Sam and Freddie? Especially when they said I love you. In addition, this was the most dramatic in terms of shipping compared to his other shows. Trust me, Seddie will be endgame. We just need the time. This episode was beautiful. It's a children's show but Dan is able to make this so much more mature with real feelings. This scene brought about many feelings faced in real life. Please remember that this is not the end of the journey for seddie. It is just the beginning. (Listen to the monkey theory from spencer again ;) What will happen next? "She explains it isn't about if he makes it, but about the journey and lessons he learns along they way, which is exactly what we see Sam and Freddie doing now. Remember also Spencer then screams "does he make it or not" and she replies "yes." Sam and Freddie will make it to "Banana land" we just need to be patient and focus on the journey they are taking." -SeddielandVBmeans "fantastic"; *"Gracias" - means "thank you"; *"Carne" - means "meat". iCarly Awards *"Con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure".. iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants"; *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"Casa de Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo." http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/8/8c/IHAQWUTT.Freddie.png iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water". iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David.". iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous.". iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister"; *"finalmente" - means "finally"; *"Calcetin" - means "sock". iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish, just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" IWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!". iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas", although it would have made sense if he had said "Feliz Cumpleanos" (happy birthday), as he said it in a message for Gibby wishing him a happy birthday. *"Adios" - means "goodbye." *"Veo" - means "look". iBeat the Heat *"Tubos yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment". Season 4Edit iGot a Hot Room *"Aquí" - means "here". iGet Pranky *"Ocho" - means "eight". iSell Penny-Tees *"Queso" - means "cheese". i[http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IDo Do ]*"Albóndigas" - means "meatballs". iStart a Fanwar *"Chorizo" means "sausage"; *"por fin" means "finally"Club in school, along with being a fan of 'Why I think that it was indeed a breakup'Edit Now, personally, I believe the breakup technically happened. Think about it. They have stated mutually that they love each other. This "I Love You" phrase is rarely used by Dan himself. Look at Drake and Josh. They broke up for awhile and Josh didn't know if he loved 'Mindy. Love is a heavy word for Dan. The reasons for why I think they'technically 'broke up. 1) The seddie arch is over; there is not too much to discuss. If the arch was not over, the trio would be talking and Carly would listen to both sides. 2) They mutually agreed upon the break up. Just beause they agreed to break up later doesn't mean they stayed together. Honestly, this was probably added to relieve some tension... Similarly in iSYL Freddie asked "What Have I done?" (Basically this is what happens. "When Sam said they should break up after midnight she meant they should make out for an hour and a half and then break up. Sort of like a last time together. That is why they kissed after" -WeevilWobbie) Please note that that I used "technically" because they did break up, but there is a deeper meaning. So yes they broke up, but they are still right for each other. I think most of you guys think that they are "together" because in a way they will still be together. In a way they each know that they are right for each other because of those three simple words. All in all, they won't technically be together, but they know deep down they love each other. 'Some user quotes that I liked...(more like paragraphs) for seddieEdit "Are you guys seriously doubting that Seddie is endgame? I can assure you that it is. I just know. Too much screen time and development to be thrown away. People are now comparing the way Seddie ended to the way Creddie ended? Why? They ended on complete different terms. Sam&Freddie ended with the exchange of the words I love you, while Carly and Freddie ended with the realization that Freddie was nothing more than Carly's bacon. Sam&Freddie both know that they still love each other. Creddie didn't have that. Creddie was one-sided. Seddie had both Sam and Freddie reciprocate feelings for one another. They both couldn't stand the idea of breaking up, and they were even procrastinating. Seddie has a better chance than Creddie. Even with the break up, Seddie is still ahead of the curb. It always has been, especially since iKiss. They said I love you to each other. Love doesn't go away. They both know that.You could see it in their eyes. They both just feel like they have a lot of growing up to do. Freddie wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. It was meant in a romantic way too, and it clearly affected Sam's emotions since it caused her to kiss him. And once they do, they will become a couple again. And a stronger couple too, because once they reconcile, they'llhave been able to overcome their differences. :) Come on Seddie shippers, man up! We aren't whiny. We're warriors. We defend our ship and we love it no matter what. Creddiers can hope all they want, but I'm still positive Seddie is endgame! I'm bummed about the ending too. But one thing you can't deny is that was the most romantic scene of iCarly ever. Sam&Freddie love each other. They're soul mates. They'll realize that they can't avoid that fact forever. Seddie ftw!!"World of Warlords (Parody of World of Warcraft). Because of his love for computers, he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates the technical equipment on iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor, (which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. In iNevel, Freddie's said to be allergic to fruits by his mother but Freddie said that he isn't, but in iSaved Your Life, his mother mashed up his fruits so he wouldn't choke on them to death. His mother was pregnant with him for 11 months, apparently "I wanted to make sure you were done!" - Marissa Benson, as mentioned in iMove Out. Nathan officially completed high school on May 25, 2011 and tweeted this: "Done. With. High. School."[2] Freddie does have a somewhat devious side, especially when he wants to get back at Carly or Sam for something. This was shown in iStage An Intervention and iHire An Idiot. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars (Parody of Star Wars). His interest is also shown in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Artand iWas A Pageant Girl, he http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/6/64/Fries_Matter.jpgFreddie wearing one of his usual shirts, a penny tee.mentioned that he visits http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/9/92/Freddie_.jpgFreddie Bensonthe Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a laser gun and a stun blazer (which he shocked himself with when he thought he was dreaming). He also shares Spencer's love for World of Warlords as evidenced in iStart a Fanwar. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors and his mother. However, his fencing has not been mentioned since and it is likely he quickly lost interest in it. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis, much to his embarrassment. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. Although in iFence, he is shown fencing with his right hand, which can lead fans to thinking he is ambidextrous.Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the iCarly series, some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneidersays he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. Although it is currently season 5, so it may or may not be reavealed at some point. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) He is the only person in the cast who is shown to be multi-lingual, although Sam has demonstrated fluency in Italian, (she said it is because her mom really likes Italian guys). Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish, (he often has random Spanish oubursts, see below). He also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts